villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fury (Power Rangers)
Fury is Sledge's second-in-command and one of the secondary antagonists of Power Rangers Dino charge and Dino Super Charge. He is known as the villain who separated Tyler from his father, captured Ivan and controlled the Ptera Zord. In the finale of Dino Super Charge, he is killed with Sledge and the rest of his crew when they are sucked into a Black Hole. In the final battle between the Rangers and Sledge's Crew, in the past, Fury fights the Rangers (Shelby, Chase, Koda, Riley and Ivan) with Sledge and the Vivixes on Earth. He is defeated by Ivan and finds the container with the remaining five Energems. He gives it to Sledge but Tyler, who has rejoined the fight, has replaced the Energems with Keeper's bomb and Fury is killed by the explosion. Enemies *Koda (Killer in the Present) *Chase Randall *Riley Griffin *James Navarro *Tyler Navarro (Killer in the Past) *Zenowing *Kendall Morgan *Sir Ivan of Zandar *Prince Phillip III *Shelby Watkins Personality and Traits True to his name, Fury is mad, wrathful, cantankerous, and filled with rage, although he keeps that feeling repressed to the point anyone could call his name ironic. As a pragmatic and levelheaded warrior and general to his cause, complete with a code of honor, Fury values brawn and brain equally. As with everyone, even the most reserved, Fury is still bound to get triggered. Despite his deep respect for Sledge, he takes the scolding to heart to the point he would do anything to buy his master's favor, even goes so far to causes misfortune on three of the protagonists prior to the series began (separate James Navarro from his son Tyler when he discovered that he bonded with Aqua Energem and forced him to hiding, confined Ivan in his body due to bonding with Gold Energem, and indirectly froze Koda when he showed up when Koda and his brother being attacked by a sabertooth tiger just as they found Blue Energem). From there, his pride could get the best of him, dull his mind to the point that he would convince himself that Poisandra means nothing to Sledge. When Heckyl took charge, Fury changed his conduct. Whereas he served Sledge out of respect, he worked under Heckyl out of fear. His relationships of servitude to Snide and Lord Arcanon were roughly the same as with Sledge and Heckyl, respectively. The one person who has triggered him the most to date was Singe. It was the last straw for him after every hardship he was forced to face throughout the quest for the Energems. From there on, Fury was willing to burst and show everyone he has a voice, while still respecting the rules on the ship. Fury can be recognized with red body armor that exposed his large maws on the chest that mostly closed at all times, yelow leather battle skirt and pants with stripes similar with that of tiger's, bladed gauntlets, clawed boots, and lion-like helmet, with branched horns. His weapon of choice is a seven-branched sword that capable of unleashing lightning-themed attacks. Powers and Abilities *'Swordsmanship Mastery:' Fury is a master of swordsmanship, even bearing his signature move known only as "Fury's Roar". *'Hyperosmia:' It is possible that due to his feline physiology, he has an enhanced sense of smell, able to sense anything even the Energems. *'Dermal Armor/Exoskeleton:' Fury's body is fully covered with exoskeleton, leaving him immune to average attacks. *'Claws:' Fury's hands are physiologically armed with lightning-shaped claws that enables him to use them as alternative weapons, in the form of talons or knuckles. *'Apprehension:' Fury can imprison anyone that he chooses within his body, at a cavity located within his chest, enabling him to use his captive as an additional energy source. However, this technique has the disadvantage of making him vulnerable if the target is strong enough to either fight his control temporarily or break free altogether. Gallery FuryDeath.png|Fury's Death Trivia *The name "Fury" usually means wild or violent anger. *Fury isn't seen or mentioned in Power Super Ninja Steel, implying he's been erased from existence (though it's not confirmed). It's also likely he was on the Warrior Dome Ship when Sledge salvaged it and was destroyed offscreen. Navigation Category:Ferals Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Dimwits Category:Honorable Category:Barbarian Category:Western Villains